Agent Sparks
by MondlerFanKay
Summary: Chandler Bing had to leave his fiance on the day of their wedding, he didn't want to, but he had to and it was all because of his job. Who is Chandler Bing? What is his job?
1. Chapter 1: Meet Agent Sparks

Chapter 1: Meet Agent Sparks

 _14_ _th_ _May, New York._

"Agent Sparks? Your work in New York is done. Agent Barry will take over. Return to London by 20:00 hours for your meeting with the director"

Jason Sparks put down the phone with tears in his eyes.

He looked at his door.

The name read: Chandler Bing

Well not anymore. He had to leave everything behind.

New York, his friends and most importantly his fiancé… Umm Chandler Bing's fiancé.

He was glad that the act was over but Jason is a gentleman, he couldn't leave Monica on the day of her wedding, but he couldn't defy the Agency either. He has to leave tonight. Jason packed his laptop in his suit case and made his way to Monica and his apartment.

Well…

Monica and Chandler's apartment. He checked the CCTV cameras installed in Monica's restaurant via his phone. She was working, thank the lord. He could go and clear his apartment safely without running into her.

He had to create a scene which showed that Chandler tried to escape and got killed in the process. That's the only way Monica can move on.

On his way to apartment 20, he put the laptop in a pizza box and threw it down the garbage chute. He quietly opened the door and started packing his things. He didn't really require clothes or anything in this apartment. But he had to make it look like Chandler had gotten scared and decided to flee. He had to give her a reason to hate him.

He just had to. He couldn't leave her blaming herself for leaving her at the alter.

Once he was done he quickly picked up a writing pad and a pen and slipped the note through Joeys apartment.

Joey

A mate he never knew he'd become so fond of. He had to stop thinking about his life. His fake life.

It was just a cover sure it lasted for about 10 years but it was a cover for a British agency he had woven himself so further in that when he tried pulling out, he got stuck in the tangles making it impossible to separate.

NO!

He couldn't dwell on these thoughts any further. He left his key on the counter and left. Chandler Bing abandoned his fiancé on the day of his wedding.

It disgusted him, but he wasn't Chandler Bing, not anymore. He was Jason, he wasn't an American he was just on a mission a bloody. A mission that lasted for ten bloody years. Jason had to find a way to kill Chandler so that none of his friends would go searching for him. They should receive the news of his death before they could send out search parties. He needed something violent.

Yes!

He can imagine it vividly. Chandler Bing tried to escape on his wedding day but died instead, but how should he fake his death? He had to make it believable.

Fire? No too much work. Car crash?

Yes, that's it!

Jason dug out his phone from his pocket and called in a favor. After a few minutes a taxi driver approached him. He quickly put his bags in the trunk. He took out his wallet and dumped it on the front seat.

"Make it look real"

"I'll roast this cab like a barbeque, you can count on it"

They shock hands. The driver got into the front seat and drove off.

Jason stole a car from the nearby parking lot and made his way for the airport. He dialed a number he knew too well. His handler's number.

"Hey Harry did you hear they…"

"Yeah I did… I'm your handler I get to know things way before you do"

"Do you know why? I haven't done anything wrong, have I?"

"Nah, the agency thinks that getting married isn't really doing the job"

"IT WAS A COVER! I HAD TO"

"Yeah, well the agency thinks that you're in love with her, so they took you out before you could jeopardize the mission."

"What the… I mean shit! Are they nut jobs who can't figure out how their tiny little brains operate?"

"We will decide that once you are in London and probably avoid saying that in front of them."

"Hey listen, I called to.."

"Close your bank accounts, passport, money, ticket? At counter five in JFK, you'll find a black brief case. Let me know if you need anything else. See you soon mate."

"You too."

Chandler lowered his window and threw the phone out. It's officially over. His account is sealed, everything designed to make it look like he was running way. That was his exit strategy. He stepped on the gas and sped towards the airport.

"Good bye Chandler Bing"

Though his heart was still not ready to say so.


	2. Chapter 2: A Very Joey Chapter

Chapter 2: A Very Joey Chapter

That yellow sheet of paper sat there, clueless of what it meant, but it held enough value to bring tears in Joey's eyes.

 _Tell Monica I'm sorry._

What was Joey supposed to do. His best friend left him.

His best friend ran away on his wedding day abandoning him, his friends and his fiancé.

His fiancé!

Monica!

What was he going to tell Monica? He didn't have the heart to tell her that Chandler ran away. He had to make sure that he was actually gone and wasn't paying some joke on him before anyone else found out, so Joey called his office.

"Hello, could you put Chandler on the line?"

Chandler please be there buddy, please! We need you, Monica needs you. Come on, come on Chandler! Joey kept on praying when he was put on hold.

"Did you ask for Mr. Chandler?"

"Yes!"

"Are you sure you said Chandler?"

"YES! I'm looking for MR. CHANDLER BING!"

"Umm… May I know who am I speaking to?"

"I'm Joey! NOW LADY DO YOU MIND DOING YOUR DAMN JOB! TELL ME WHERE THE HELL IS CHANDLER BING!"

"Hey mister! Do not use that tone on me. NO CHANDLER BING WORKS HERE OR EVER WORKED HERE! Now stop trolling or I'm calling the cops!"

That took Joey by shock. He calmed himself.

"Are you sure?"

"That's it, I'm calling the police"

"I'm sorry, thank you for your time"

Joey checked and rechecked the number he dialed. He was sure that's were Chandler worked. Huh, strange. Where could Chandler go? Maybe he went to his mom or dad?

Joey dashed to his bedroom and frantically searched for his phone book. His parents number ought to be in that book. God! Once Chandler is back he is going to be in a lot of trouble. How dare he? How the hell can he just take off without any good byes? No, NO screw that nothing could have been that scary that he had to run away without saying a single word to anyone. He had known him for how long? Since he moved in with him. He didn't deserve this. No one did. Oh my god, Monica! What was going to happen to her. No! he can't! He will find Chandler before time and see them getting married and having a dozen of babies, he'd be uncle Joey, they'd grow old together. He will find Chandler. He has to.

Aha! Joey found the book and started searching for Nora Bing.

He found the number and quickly dialed it.

"The number you're dialing does not exist…"

"What the..."

Joey checked the number and took his time dialing the number this time.

"The number you're…"

Okay, it's possible that his mom changed her number. She was celebrity they do that. Right? Of course they do. That leaves Chandler's dad. Joey found Chandler's dad's number.

Come on, come on, come on!

Chandler please be at your dads. Please Chandler please!

"The number you're dialing does not.."

"What the hell!"

Joey threw the book across his room.

"Shit! Where the hell are you Chandler?"

Joey heard the door opening and prayed that it was Chandler. Joey came running out of his room.

"Chandl- Oh, hey Ross"

"Hey Joey I heard something, like a bang from across the hall, are you okay?"

"No"

Joey walked to the counter and gave the letter to Ross.

"Joe you're sorry for what? I'm sure it's not as bad as you think"

"I didn't write that letter"

"Wait… if it's not from you"

"It's from Chandler"

"Chandler?"

"Yeah… I got this just a few minutes ago. I tried calling his parents but I think I have the wrong number or something cause the machine voice keeps telling me that the number doesn't exist! What do I do Ross? I just… I want him back"

"Joey… He is just messing with us… You know his jokes sometimes don't make a lot of sense..."

"Ross I called his office and they said that he never worked there… Do you think he played us?"

"What? No! See I'll call his office"

Ross took out his cell phone and called Chandler's work place.

"Hello this is Dr. Ross Geller I'm looking for Chandler…"

"This is one of the biggest offices of New York! WE DO NOT HAVE TIME FOR YOUR JUVINILLE PRANKS! So Mister… no, I'm sorry Doctor Ross Geller. One more phone call for Chandler and I'll get you arrested! Am I clear?"

"Yes!"

Ross put his phone back in the pocket.

"We have to show this to Rachel and Phoebe"

Ross and Joey took the letter and went across the hall. Rachel and Phoebe were sitting at the table chatting.

"Guys, where is Monica?"

"She's in the bathroom steaming her dress. Why, what's wrong?"

Ross removed the letter and gave it to Rachel.

"Chandler left… I guess"

"No, that not possible… Are you sure?"

Rachel read and re-read the letter till Phoebe finally took it out of her hands.

"Umm… Guys maybe Chandler is telling us that he changed his name to 'Sorry'. Like you know, tell Monica, I'm sorry as in to call him 'Sorry'! It all make sense now!"

Ross took the letter from Phoebe.

"No guys, Ross and I called his office, his parents none of them are answering and the ones who are, claim that he doesn't exist"

Monica emerged from the bathroom.

"Guys what's going on?"

"N…Nothing"

"What's in your hand Ross?" Monica asked.

Ross tried his best to hide the letter behind his back. He did his best to keep the poison away from his baby sister's hand.

"Show it to me Ross!"

Monica was after all the strongest of the two, she pried the letter out of her brother's hand and read it.

"Ross this is Chandler's hand writing"

Tears started pooling in Monica's eyes.

"Ross tell me this is some sick joke!"

The tears in Monica's eyes started making their way down her face.

"Guys! Tell me that Chandler is across the hall!"

Monica stormed out of her apartment and entered Joeys.

"CHANDLER! Come out or I swear I will-!"

Monica started crying hysterically. Calling out his name.

"Chandler please! Please just… Please!"

Ross, Joey, Phoebe and Rachel made their way to Monica and hugged her.

Monica heaved.

"Chandler!"

And then everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3: Our Father Who Art In London

Chapter 3: Our Father Who Art in Heaven

 _Heathrow, London_

Last time Jason was here, it was 1998, Ross's wedding. It was the last time he had seen this city and he hoped that it stayed that way. Unfortunately, it wasn't the last time he had seen… him.

He forced Jason to call him father. He forced all thirteen of them to call him father. That was him job he was the director of the agency.

He had a unique way to employ potential candidates for the agency. He would stage a crime scene, have the candidate's parents killed right in front of their eyes, take the candidate away and raise him under his wings, all when the child turned six. He did that every year, thirteen times.

Sadly Jason was too a candidate for the agency. He doesn't even remember how his parents looked like and that thought eats him up every day. All those memories he had before he turned six, all vanished, like he was brain washed. He knows that he wasn't but… he had no one in this world to call family, to call his own, he thought he would finally get everything that he ever wanted with Monica.

He almost laughed at that thought.

As he was exiting the airport when he felt someone's hand on his jacket, but before he could turn and respond, there was no one. A second later he heard a phone ringing and felt his jacket pocket buzzing. Someone had slipped in a phone his jacket. Jason took the phone out of his pocket and answered the phone call.

"Still so fresh with all those instincts. That's what made you my favorate, Jason or do you rather prefer Chandler?"

"I rather prefer not having the conversation at all. Cut to the chase, I'm in London as you asked. What do you want me to do?"

"Is that the way to talk to your father? You American folks do lack a little culture don't you think?"

"And killing people merciless is very culturally of you?"

"Jason, I just wanted to see my son. Now is that really that bad?"

"I'm no son of yours you bloody schmuck!"

"Don't go cursing on my arse, be there at my house by eleven."

And then the line went blank. Jason checked his watch it was 6:45. He had enough time to go to his apartment to shower and change before going the rascal's house.

The only problem was that the last time he was in his apartment was years ago. He hadn't rented it out or even hired a care taker.

Before he could dwell any longer at the thought, he got a text message on his phone.

 _ **From:**_ _Unknown_

 _Apartment is clean and stocked with food, clothes and cash.  
\- Love, Father_

The bastard had planned his visit already. Well at least now he had a place to go. And a part of him was excited to go see his apartment again _._

But still he couldn't help but think about Monica.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _I was watching Monica cook. It fascinated, soothed and relaxed me in ways I couldn't explain. It was for her class. I was in her dorm room helping her out and by helping, I mean that I was her personal taster. I was the only one allowed to taste her experiments; although I wasn't really sure if I was tasting her food or having me taste her food was the actual experiment, either way I was enjoying everything._

 _It was my second week in this new country with different food, culture and everything. I missed England, but I have to learn to accept that I am on a mission. To be honest, I'm doing great. I'm even getting better at the accent, well maybe Monica is making it better for me. So far nobody suspects that I'm not from America. So, things are good._

 _Monica picked up a spoon, dipped it in the pot and brought it to her lips, blowing it a little. Probably it was too hot, as if she cared if my tongue got burned or not. But seeing her doing it, maybe she does care about me._

 _Monica put one of her hands under my chin and put the spoonful of food in in my mouth. Her eyes are so beautiful, so powerful that I can't help but feel drawn towards them. Sure, I have blue eyes too but she has a sparkle in hers, maybe I lost my sparkle at six._

 _I got so lost in her blues that as soon as I closed my lips around the spoon, I yelped in pain and ran to the sink to spit it out and drown my tongue in cold water._

" _That bad huh?"_

 _Oh no! Monica thinks that I didn't like her food. No! I can't upset her. She doesn't need this. I turned around to see her standing there with a glass of milk in one hand and a slice of bread in another._

" _Don't worry Chandler, I was just joking. Here, take some milk and bread, it will soothe your taste buds. You should relax Chandler, joke a little, laugh a little. We wouldn't be able to know who the real Chandler is if you keep him packed in a box"._

 _I wanted to laugh at this. The real Chandler? My name isn't even Chandler. But I can't tell her this. The agency will kill me. Literally._

" _I'll try harder Monica"_

 _I smiled weakly at her hoping it would convince her for the time being._

 _Monica turned off the stove and took the empty glass of milk from my hands and lead me to the couch._

" _Tell me more about your family Chandler. Where did you grow up? Any siblings?"_

 _God! What was my back story? I cannot believe it! I forgot? Damn! What do I do now?_

 _Before I could stammer myself out of the problem, Rachel burst through the doors._

That was one of the billion times Chandler got sucked into a memory, her memory. He was now heading to Father's house… well mansion. He didn't even realize that he had showered, dressed himself up in a fine suit and even manage to get himself a taxi. He checked his pockets to make sure that he hadn't forgotten anything back at his apartment.

The taxi finally came to a stop in front of this huge mansion. Jason got out of the taxi and started making his way to the house when two bodyguards stopped him.

"He called me here all the way from America" Jason explained.

"We haven't seen you before. ID?"

"Here? see I'm a known face! One of the first to make an agent. Now leave me"

Jason straightened out the wrinkles formed on his coat due to all the man handling.

"Boss is at the tennis court"

The guards shifted a box to him.

"Sorry no firearms on me today buddy!"

"Sir, could you step aside. We need to check you thoroughly then"

"Wow! Security has gotten lot tighter sine the last time I visited"

Jason patently let himself be checked. He started making his way to the mansion again when we was stopped again.

"What now?"

There was a black BMW with the door open. Jason hopped on to the back and waited patiently till the driver dropped him at the tennis court.

The scoundrel was now facing Jason in his tennis outfit.

The guy who called himself Father was more buff than Jason, about fifty years old, six feet two inches tall and had a greying moustache on his tanned face.

Jason had seen this guy in New York. Jason had spoken to Father about a year ago but he still couldn't stop the blood from boiling in his brain.

"Hello Jason, mind playing a game with your old man?"

"Hello Father, or do you want me to call you Richard?" 


	4. Chapter 4: After Being Left

Chapter 4: After Being Left

Her eyes were numb yet she felt no pain. She was drowning yet she didn't try to save herself. She let it consume her as much as it wanted. She felt that she had no purpose in life, no meaning. It hurt her that her best friend left her.

He was her best friend before he was her fiancé. She loved him. _loved_. Deep down she still did but her hatred towards him is growing stronger and stronger by the second. She can feel her lugs filling with water as she continues drowning but she's not scared. The scary part is over. The scary part was the realization that hit her like a thousand bricks at once.

He left her.

He left her like she didn't mean anything to him.

He left her on their wedding day.

Rachel had been trying to wake Monica up from her nap for a few minutes. It seemed as if Monica was having a nightmare. She felt sorry for her friend. She hated every second of it. She adored what Monica and Chandler had. She was proud of the fact that Monica got what she dreamt of. She never expected in a billion ways that this would happen to her best friend.

"Mon… Honey please wake up you are having a nightmare"

Monica woke up from her slumber confused about her surroundings. For a second she didn't know who she was, where she was or how she got there and then a moment later everything came rushing back to her.

"Was I asleep for long?"

"A little bit. You managed to sleep for three hours but then you started kicking and yelling in your sleep so we had to wake you. Crazy nightmare huh?"

"Nightmare? Oh! Yeah. I don't want to talk about it"

Monica knew that she couldn't tell her friends that she had given up they didn't deserve that. He had left them too. There was no denying that. She couldn't be selfish not for that bastard anyway.

Monica got off the couch and headed to the bedroom. She felt blessed that even during this time all of her friends were there to support her through it. But she was done mourning. She was done. She didn't want to waste even a second more on that bastard.

Monica pulled out a pair or skin tight jeans and a nice pink little top to go with it. She matched her outfit with black gladiators. Monica needed to get her life back on track and today was the day that she was going do it. Monica emerged from her room and made her way to the bathroom.

All of her friends present in the apartment were a bit shocked to see her this... active but at least she was doing something other than crying all day.

A few minutes later Monica emerged from the bathroom with her hair and makeup done. Ready to head outside.

"Are we going outside Mon? Shopping?"

"No, I'm going back to work"

"What? Monica that's crazy you can't go back to work after…"

"After what? After being left at the alter? Here, watch me!"

"No Monica, you know that not what I meant! Are you sure you are ready"?

"I don't know Rachel. I just can't sit and cry all day anymore. I know it has been two days but I can't cry anymore for that idiot. If he doesn't want me, so be it. I can't wait my whole life for him to come back."

"Monica as long as you are sure, I'm with you but can I at least come to drop you?"

"Rach, you don't understand..."

"Mon please? I just want to make sure that you are okay"

"Hmm… Okay yeah. You can come to drop me and then you'll go back to your apartment and let me work in peace. Do we have a deal?"

Rachel thought hard, making sure that Monica wasn't tricking her into anything. Monica wanted to work. Get her mind of… stuff. Yes, this was probably best at the time. So Rachel agreed.

"Fine!"

Monica shook Rachel's hand and went to get her purse. Monica opened the drawer to fetch out her purse when she saw a candle.

 _Flashback_

" _I love you so much Chandler"_

" _Yeah? I love you more"_

 _Chandler and I danced to 'The way you look tonight' it was our song. Our whole apartment was illuminated by a million candles. I lifted my head from Chandler's shoulder and stood on my tippy toes to kiss him. His hands went around my waist and pulled me up, while both of my hands got lost in the hair at the nape of his neck._

 _I saw such intensity in his eyes it was so strong that it pulled me towards him. His eyes told me that I was his, unconditionally. I never saw anything like that ever before._

 _We continued dancing for a while longer till the music gradually faded._

 _Chandler took my left hand in his hands._

" _Do you like it?"_

" _Yes of course I do, I love it!"_

 _Chandler gave me the most adorable smile and leaned down to kiss me._

" _How long do you think that our friends would give us some privacy?"_

" _Honestly, I don't care. We have a lifetime together"_

 _Before he could kiss me again I interrupted him._

" _I'm really sorry about Richard, I shouldn't have-"_

" _Hey it's alright, it was my fault too"_

" _Yeah but Chandler I shouldn't have-"_

" _Monica, it's fine were engaged now, Richard can't break us apart"_

" _Yeah you're right"_

 _Chandler kisses me again and I find myself getting lost in his kiss._

 _He wants me forever._

Monica's eyes tear up with that thought. Forever? Enough! No more Chandler! Monica grabs her purse and heads out of her room, when someone knocks on the door.

"This is NYPD, is this Ms. Monica Gellers house?"

Monica and Rachel both move towards the door to address the officer at their door step.

"Ma'am this is regarding Mr. Chandler Bing"

"You found him?"

"Um… Could you please specify your relationship with Mr. Bing?"

"Yes, I am Rachel Green, his friend and this is Monica Geller, his fiancé"

Rachel specified for the officers. She knew that Monica won't be able to call herself Chandler's fiancé and Rachel knew that they needed an immediate family relation for the officers to disclose some real information.

"Mr. Bing was in a car crash. We are sorry, he couldn't make it"

Monica felt the ground shaking before everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5: My Two Exs

A/N: I know it's been five chapters and no notes but I thought that my work should speak for itself instead of me speaking for it. It's getting a little confusing so from now on 'the father' will be always referred as 'Richard' and 'Jason' as 'Chandler'. Okay? Enjoy!

Chapter 5: My Two Exs

"Hello Chandler. It's great to meet you"

"I wish I could say the same Richard. Why have you summoned me and might I add, all the way from America?"

Richard picked up a racket and offered it to Chandler.

"How about a game of tennis first?"

Chandler accepted the racket that Richard gave him and picked up a ball.

"Me and Monica. You put us through multiple tests yet you seem to have a problem with it" Chandler swung the bat with such a force that it almost hit Richard on the face, Richard ducked and the shot went long.

"She's slowing you down. I see great potential in you and I want to see you achieve it. I didn't want you to be stuck doing something that's child's play for you"

"Potential? My arse, I never wanted to do your bloody job I can't kill, rather I don't want to kill"

Richard scored another point.

"Damn Chandler you were good at this game" Richard swings his racket one more time and it goes to the back-corner, Chandler runs to hit the ball but falls down before he could reach and the ball bounces off.

"Why do you want me here?" Chandler is sweating and is out of breath, he loosened his tie, rolled up his sleeves and ditched his jacket along with it.

"It's simple, I have a promotion for you"

"I don't want your bloody promotion" Chandler threw his racket on the court and went around the net so he could talk to Richard face to face. Chandler was angry and he wanted Richard to feel his anger radiating from him.

"Richard tell me what's really your problem or I won't have any problem throwing the racket on your face this time" Chandler grabbed Richard's collar and the guards pulled out their weapons and were ready to shoot Chandler.

"Down, down boys no blood on the court that's the rule. Chandler get me thirteen new recruits and you are free to go back to that American fiancé of yours" The guards lowered their weapons but they still kept theirs hands ready to shoot if the situation acquired to do them so.

"That's it new recruits? That's all you want?"

"Yes, I want new recruits, all of them should be six-year-old orphans"

"You want me to go kidnap thirteen children from an orphanage? Any single one of your bloody guards could do that, you freak. Why do you want me for the job?"

"No, not from the orphanage. That's not how I run my agency. I want you to kill every single one of their relatives and bring them to me. That's all"

"You… me... kill? I can't kill"

"That's why I have already prepared a fake ID for you. I figured it would take you about five months to gain your fitness back and probably eight more to kill, so about a year? Yup, that should be enough"

"Why am I being chosen to do this? I can't do this. I don't want to do this" Chandler pleaded.

"Because you are my favorite one… and your parents are the first ones I killed, making you my first recruit. So, I figured that the legacy must go on. Now, on your way out Patrick will hand you the necessary documents and fake ID. I'm looking forward for the new recruits. Disappoint me and Monica dies. Now off you go."

Richard indicated his trainer to take her place and start playing again.

"Oh Chandler! Before you go, take this" Richard tossed him a gun. Chandler barely catches the gun, but drops it eventually.

"I…II don't want this... Please!" Chandler begged.

"No, I know that, but you need to do it to keep Monica alive. Remember the cops have gotten a lot smarter since you were in London last time. Stay safe"

Chandler picked up the gun and was escorted outside by Richard's men.

 _Flashback (M)_

 _1999_

" _Chandler! You let them win. How could you let them win! CHANDLER! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?"_

" _Of course I had to let them win, he's my boss and so what it was just one game. Big deal!"_

" _Hi, my name is Monica, do you know me but at all?"_

" _Come on Monica"_

" _I hate you"_

 _Monica picked up my racket and threw it at me. I ducked in the right time or it would have ended badly, for me at least. Monica stormed off of the court breaking the frame of my racket._

" _Monica listen to me, please?" I called out to her. But I knew well that I have to let her anger melt before I tried talking to her._

 _See Doug and his wife had invited Monica and I for a game of tennis and I thought that it would be great cause my boss and I never talk outside of work. So, this was a great opportunity for me and even for our relationship. Since we share the same friend circle we can never behave like a real couple around them. So, this was fantastic for our relationship. Or so I thought._

 _I went to were Monica had thrown my racket and squatted next to the racket. I took the racket in my hand._

" _Hey" Monica said and came closer to me and sat on the floor beside me. I was so deep in my own thoughts that I hadn't heard her walking back in._

" _Hey you" her fingers examined the broken racket and slowly made their way for my hands, our eyes locked and she leaned in and our lips touched, it was sensual yet passionate or as passionate we could get in a tennis court but then Monica got on top of me._

" _Here? Mon, are you sure?"_

" _Yeah! Hurry up before I change my mind"_

 _I kissed her back fervently and cradled her face. She reached for her pig tails but I shooed her hands away, she looked too cute with the hairstyle and the little skirt, it did things to my libido like… well whatever Monica did; it turned me on. I let my hands travel up her skirt and grabbed her buttocks and hooked my thumbs into the side of her panties and took them off. But then suddenly I remembered that I keep my condoms in my wallet and I had left my wallet at home._

" _No Mon… I… condom" I said and tried to get my breathing under control._

" _Honey, I'm on the pill" Monica replied and attacked my shorts._

 _She gently pulled out my penis from my shorts and stroked it till it was painfully erect. She then guided it to her opening. Both of us moaned at the contact. She was unbelievingly wet. Her hands were tugging on my hair as she kissed me on my mouth probably to stop herself from moaning too loudly. My hands traveled underneath her shirt and caressed her breasts. I checked if there were any hooks on the front or on the back of her bra, but I couldn't find any, so probably she was wearing a sports bra._

 _Damn, I hate when she does that but I can still feel her erect little buds under my fingers. I leaned my head down and took her nipple in my mouth. Even though there were two layers on clothing on her, but the sounds she made, told me that she was enjoying it and if she was loving it then so was I. She pressed her mouth on my shoulder as I felt her inner walls clamping on me._

 _She rode out her orgasm on top of me as soon as she hit hers, my orgasm hit too and then all too quickly it was over. We had sex in the tennis court. I can't believe that Monica and I had sex in the tennis court. Just the thought of it got me hard again._

" _Hey Bing, what's taking you so long?" My boss called out and my boner shrunk back to a cold nub._

" _Coming sir"_

 _Monica got off of me and took her panties and shoved it in her bag. I stared at her with my mouth wide open._

" _They're too dirty to wear them again"_

 _I shut my mouth and threw my racket in my bag and headed out with my bag in one hand and my other hand around Monica's shoulder._

London is lonely without Monica and she was his one true love.

What had he gotten himself into?

Chandler couldn't help but think that Monica might have received the news of the car accident.

He was now officially dead to her.

A/N: I think that its high time to thank you guys. I love you all and all of your reviews. You guys are fantastic. Anything But Fabulous thank you for being my number one fan, thank you for reviewing all of my chapters, I really missed you at chapter 4 though. Simplymondler and OldMonderLover I'm a big fan and it really means a lot to me that you guys are enjoying it.

Well, that's all for now folks.


	6. Chapter 6: He'll be with you

A/N: And I'm back! After a million days of no internet. Yes, it was awful. No, I'm not dumb enough to accept such kind of a challenge. I was shifting houses so… Well anyway I present to you a new chapter of Agent Sparks.

Please do enjoy!

Chapter 6: He'll be with you. No matter what.

Chandler's dead.

Monica woke up and saw Rachel and a couple of police officers around her.

"Mon honey, are you okay?"

Rachel helped Monica onto a chair and went to the sink to pour her a glass of water and handed it Monica.

"Mr. Bing was in a car accident. His cab hit a fuel tank and caught fire. The cab driver barely survived. Mr. Bing, wasn't so lucky. We're sorry for your loss." The police officers addressed Monica and Rachel.

Rachel's eyes were filled with tears. She couldn't believe it. Chandler was so young. How can he die? Rachel looked at Monica through her tears. Monica hadn't moved. She just sat with her eyes glued to the floor.

"Mon?"

Rachel went to Monica and rubbed her shoulders which seemed to pull her out from her trans. Monica then quickly got off the chair and ran to the bathroom to empty her stomach. The rest of the gang entered Monica's apartment hearing the rush from across the hall. Monica vaguely heard Rachel tell them everything, but her mind was lost somewhere else.

Chandler… No! Not him! Why did such things always happen to her? She always had trouble finding people who she got along with. Before he was her boyfriend, he was her best friend. He knew her better than she knew herself. He could read her like a book. She loved him a lot and he did mean a lot to her.

She was even ready to forgive him for leaving her at the alter if that meant that she could bring him back. She wants him, no she needs him like oxygen. Without him she didn't want to live anymore. But, no she couldn't do it to her friends most importantly her brother. They needed her, Ross needed her. She has to be strong. But Chandler's not there anymore. He is the one that mattered to her. How could she be strong without him?

 _Flashback_

 _"Hey, sweetie"_

 _I entered the apartment and saw something slide across the floor, under the sofa. There was a note of concern on Chandler's face. It looks like a book so I bent down and picked up the book._

 _"Chicken Soup for the Soul?" I questioned._

 _"There's no back to this couch!"_

 _I approached Chandler and put my hand through his hair to calm him down._

 _"You hate this kind of stuff."_

 _"I figured I'd give it a shot. One of the stories may make me cry, then you won't think I'm dead inside."_

 _Thats why I love Chandler he is lovey, funny and most of all dedicated. But, i cant make him be somebody that he is not. But i cant let this go either. So, I took a seat on the table in front of him._

 _"Oh, that's so sweet. I don't care if you can't cry. I love you."_

 _"Oh, that makes me feel so warm in my hollow tin chest."_

 _Why is he taking so hard to understand such a simple thing? But hey, thats Chandler and I love everything about him, unconditionally._

 _"Stop it."_

 _"Seriously. We get married, I'm up at the altar and I'm like this: "_

 _Chandler made a constipated face. Was that supposed to make me feel about Chandler? No, I'm not that shallow._

 _"I won't care. I know that you'll be feeling it all in here" I said and I pointed my finger in his heart._

 _"Yeah?" He questioned._

 _"Yeah, and if we have a baby one day and the doctor hands it to you in the delivery room and you don't cry, so what? And if we take him to college and go home and we see his empty room for the first time and you got nothing? It won't matter to me"_

 _"Okay, I won't worry about this anymore then"_

 _This is getting to much. I dont think i can handle it anymore, who wouldn't cry when their child is born or is moving out. I need some emotions!_

 _"And then, you know, if I die from a long illness and you're writing my eulogy and you open the desk drawer and find a note from me that says: 'I will always be with you' and you still can't shed one tiny tear? I know you'll be crying a river inside."_

 _That is enough to make him cry, isn't it? I need those tears chandler come on, shed em._

 _"I love you" He says._

 _What the hell?_

 _"What is wrong with you?!"_

 _"What?" He questioned._

 _"What? You can't shed a tear for your dead wife? I left you a note from the beyond!"_

 _I am really angry on Chandler._

 _"So you didn't mean any of that?" He asked._

 _"No, you robot!"_

It was really funny seeing now that the situation was reversed.

"Hey mon, good you're awake"

Monica saw her friends gathered around her, in a room she didn't recognize. The walls were all white and she could hear a beeping sound in the background. Oh good lord! Her friends had gotten her to a hospital. She was hooked up to several machines that she didn't recognize.

Everything hurt. Her head, her body and then she remembered everything.

Chandler.

But why was she here? She remembered being in the washroom and then that's it.

"Guys, why did you get me to the hospital? I'm fine"

"Mon, you passed out on the bathroom floor. We tried to wake you but… we thought that we lost you too. So, we rushed you to the hospital." Ross clarified to her.

She could see it in his eyes. He was scared out of his mind. She was after all his younger sister. He lost his best friend and didn't want to lose her as well.

"Guys, I'm fine. I'm just feeling a little weak, probably because I cried out my body weight. I just want to go home" Monica pleaded. She didn't like hospital rooms. Who did anyway?

"Mon, the doctors should be back with your reports any moment now. So, if he says everything is alright we'll take you home, okay?" Monica nodded.

Ross took a seat on her bed and put his arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"It's going to be okay Mon. We're here for you. Don't give up on yourself. We lost one of our friends, we don't want to lose you too. Okay?" and again Monica just nodded because she didn't really have anything to say to him. He was her older brother, he could sometimes understand her too well.

They stayed like that for a while until the doctor interrupted them.

Two doctors walked into the room, one man and the doctor who followed him was a woman. The female doctor was holding a file in her hand, probably Monica's reports.

"Hello Ms. Geller, I'm Dr. Goodwin and this is Dr. Long" he gestured to the doctor behind him.

"Hello doctor, everything alright?" Monica wanted to get out of the hospital as soon as possible. But she knew that she has to be polite.

"Umm. That's what I wanted to discuss. I usually don't handle cases like these so I brought Dr. Long with me."

"Cases like what?" Ross interrupted. His grip on Monica tightening immediately.

"I'll leave so you and Dr. Long can discuss" Dr. Goodwin went out of the room.

"WILL SOMEBODY TELL ME WHAT EXACTLY IS HAPPENING TO MY LITTLE SISTER?" Ross screamed.

"We do not appreciate such kind of behavior in this hospital and I can have you kicked out for that. What exactly is your relationship with Ms. Geller?" Dr. Long enquired.

"I'm sorry. I'm Ross Geller, Monica's older brother." Ross answered politely and shook the Dr. Long's hand.

"Okay Mr. Geller you can stay, unless the rest of you are relatives of Ms. Geller, I want you out"

"I'm Monica's ex-sister in law does that count?" Rachel enquired, but with the expression she on the doctor's face, she got her answer. Slowly Phoebe, Rachel and Joey and made their way out of the room.

"Ms. Geller, I understand that you recently lost someone, am I correct?"

"Yeah, my sister lost her fiancé" Ross answered.

"I would really prefer if Ms. Geller spoke for herself"

"It's okay Ross, I can handle it" Monica told Ross. Even though she herself wasn't so sure. But she had to stay strong for her friends and most importantly her brother. He needed her.

"All of us are pretty startled Dr. Long, but its fine. I can handle it. What do I have?"

Monica was scared. She really was. Her mind raced through the hundred diseases she could have. But by the expression on Ross's face, he was way more scared that she was.

"Ms. Geller, you're pregnant"

A/N: You guys probably guessed that one. But I did plan on having it that way since a long time. However, I did think that the title gave it away. If it didn't, then great! Note: Chapters 4 and 5 have been updated. Don't panic, nothing has changed, I swear; there were some minor grammatical errors that are now fixed. I know Chapters 1,2 and 3 deserve the same treatment. But hey! I am just one person. Fine! Give me a few minutes.

*A few minutes later* (Sponge bob voice)

Done! Haha, okay I have to find something better to do, but damn fanfiction is soooooo addictive. Eh! Never mind!

Thank you for the amazing reviews. I would love it if the guest users could give me a username or something so that I know if it's one person typing the reviews or multiple people and respond to all the requests accordingly.

Non-Perry Matty, (Hehe, sorry I had to. I couldn't stop myself) no I do not hate Matthew Perry, rather I worship him and his acting skills. He is great! I love him, so I hope we have no problem there. So, you can go back to being Anything But (the Matthew whose last name is Perry) Fabulous, again my apologies.

Well, that's all for now folks!


	7. Chapter 7: Life After Death

A/N: I wrote this like a long time ago, when I didn't have my net connection, but I think that now is the right time to post this. I noticed that the reviews have dropped, did I do something wrong. Anyway just let me know. I proudly present to you Agent Sparks!

Chapter 7: Life After Death

14th June

It's officially been a whole month since Chandler left America, for good. He couldn't help but think that Monica and his friends would have already received the new of his death. He hoped that all of them bought this charade and they didn't go digging into his death because if they did, then they too would get roped into the agency and then the agency would have them killed. He didn't want any of that.

Chandler felt tired. He had been felling that way for about a month. A month without Monica. He truly missed her. He couldn't get her out of his head. He tried because that's the way to keep her safe but he couldn't let her escape from his thoughts.

He hadn't seen her picture or even heard her voice, he knew how the agency worked and he couldn't risk her life.

Form the past month he had been training all day, gaining back his fitness, he needed it. He had been going to the gym all month. He was fitter than he had ever been in his whole life. His dietician had shifted him to a vegan diet to help him lose those pounds. Everything he ate tasted awful, probably because it wasn't Monica's food. He really missed her. He missed her so much that he couldn't help but think of the last time he was here in London with her.

 _Flashback_

" _So, big deal! The guy was hammered!"_

" _Chandler did you even hear him? Me? Ross's mom?"_

 _I went closer to Monica and started rubbing her shoulders hopping that it would calm her down. But Monica thought otherwise and steered us to the direction of the bar._

" _Hey! Mon you already had two drinks, don't you think that that's enough?"_

" _I am a single mother and I deserve a drink on the day of my son's wedding"_

 _I couldn't help but roll my eyes at that one. I mean Monica is the sexiest woman here, why can't she just understand that? Why does she care about a stranger's opinion over mine, especially a drunk one? She's beautiful and smart, any guy would be lucky to have her._

 _Monica took a seat at one of the bar stools and I sat beside her. I ordered a scotch on the rocks with a twist for both of us._

" _Chandler, why are you drinking? Your daughter getting married too?" I love drunk Monica._

" _No, my granddaughter is actually" she laughed a little at that one and sipped on her drink. Monica leaned over the counter and pulled out a coaster for herself. I couldn't help but laugh at that, typical Monica._

" _Oh, bite me!" Monica said finishing her drink and ordering another one._

" _Slow down, you sure you want another one?" I needed to be sure that Monica could handle herself and not drown her liver in alcohol._

" _Yes. Hey! Enough about me. You went sightseeing, right? How was it? You looked pretty bummed when I saw you earlier" Monica enquired._

 _Today Joey and I had been outside to check out London. It was annoying having someone else tell me about my own damn city and his enthusiasm did not help. I tried to tone it out but I couldn't. I had seen all of the places a thousand times already, I grew up here._

 _The thing that annoyed me the most was that the time we spent visiting the places was way too much than we should have. Joey took all the wrong routes. I swear, the time we took visiting half the city, I could have taken a quarter of the total time to see the whole city and then sip on some whiskey at a pub._

 _So, I decided to let Joey have his own fun and go visit my old buddies. But before I could even think about calling them, a guy crash into me making both of us fall flat on the ground._

" _Hey, watch it man!"_

 _I felt him slip something on me. Shit! I can't let Father know that I'm here in London. I dusted myself off and stood back up on my feet, I heard a ringtone and felt my pocket buzzing. Double shit! He knows! I answered the phone._

" _Didn't bother telling your old man that you're back in town?" I hated that voice, but I hated that man more._

" _Didn't have the time, what's up?"_

" _Eh! Nothing much, killing a bunch of people, you know the usual. I killed Smiths' son last week. The boy hasn't stopped crying since"_

" _Good to know" it wasn't good to know that he hasn't stopped killing to expand his business. But I wasn't allowed to have that opinion, well I wasn't allowed to voice it._

" _Could you come to the hospital? I need to see you" but I sure as hell didn't want to see him._

" _No, I'm kind of busy you know, doing things. I'm the best man at my buddy's wedding, not that you would ever know what that's like" I didn't want to sound rude, but I couldn't help myself._

" _Listen, I got shot yesterday and I really need to see you. I know you don't like me, but you're like my son and I really need you" I could hear the disparity in his voice but the guy killed my parents in cold blood, I saw it with my own eyes._

" _I'm sorry I can't"_

" _Please I'm begging you"_

" _Look I know you look at me as if I'm your son. But you are not my father, you're just my boss and as your employee, you can expect a basket of mini muffins from me"_

" _Fine, you will regret this" Father replied. This was bad, if he gets angry he could destroy my life but most importantly the life of people that I care._

" _Okay fine, text me the-" but before I could finish my sentence the line went blank._

 _What had I done! Well, I can't do anything now so I go looking for Joey._

" _Hey Chandler, are you alright? You have been staring into space for a few minutes" Monica shook me back to my senses._

" _London was pretty cool, Joey got onto my nerves a bit, probably that's the reason why I seemed pissed" I assured her, I can't rope her into my world and its problems._

" _At least none of the tourists thought that you were a parent of a twenty-seven-year-old" Monica went to grab her fifth glass of scotch but before she could get to it, I took the drink out of her hands and placed it far away from her._

" _You have had enough. Come I'll drop you back to your room"_

" _No I don't want to go, I want to stay and have more fun. It's my son's wedding for Christ sakes!"_

" _No Monica, tomorrow's a big day and you need your beauty sleep"_

" _What? Now even you think that I look old enough to be Ross's mother?"_

" _Honey, come let's get you back at your room"_

 _Monica continued arguing all the way, but I left her back her room, just like a gentleman and then went to my own room._

A younger agent was helping Chandler in his ventures. He had been quite the fellow, he was probably in his early twenties. His name was John, probably a cover but John was the only friend that Chandler had in London.

"Hey, you never really told me what missions you were in"

"Missions? No, I was only on a single mission which pretty much lasted all my bloody youth"

"What was it? If it isn't classified anymore" John was polite and a nice guy.

"It wasn't really a classified mission. I had told Father that I wasn't into killing and I wouldn't do anything of such sort. So, he sent me on a protection mission to the states, but I fell in… Um, a lot of trouble so he called me back"

Chandler was so close to telling John about Monica he nearly said that he 'fell in love' and even though his gut told him that John could keep a secret, he still didn't want to tell him about Monica.

"Wow, who were you protecting, the President?"

"The President? I wish. I was protecting a paranoid rich guy's spoilt daughter. He thought that his daughter was in danger and he and Father were friends so Father sent me to protect his daughter"

"If you don't mind me asking who was the guy?"

"Dr. Green"

A/N: Another bomb? You're welcome. By the way, are you guys liking the flashbacks? Please let me know because I am love writing them!

Thanks again for all the reviews. I love you all, I swear all of you are amazing and thanks again for all the love.

Well that's all for now folks!


	8. Chapter 8: The Little Bing

A/N: I know you guys would probably figure it out, but in case you don't get it, the following chapter has a time lapse because it seems like a great idea and I am too dying to make Monica and Chandler meet. Oh shit! Spoiler alert, well you guys probably guessed that too! Well I present to you Agent Sparks!

Chapter 8: The Little Bing

Today was Monica's appointment, just a routine checkup to make sure that everything is okay and Rachel was taking her to it. It all seemed so wrong, it shouldn't be Rachel doing all the things it should be Chandler. He should be the one taking her to her doctor's appointment, discussing baby names and bringing her food to satisfy each of her cravings, but he was…

She couldn't say that word. She cannot. She needed him, their baby needed him. The police weren't sure if that was really Chandler's body because they found no ID on him. They did find a wallet but it got roasted in the fire and the body they found was so mangled and out of identification. All they knew was that the body they found in the car belonged to a man who was about six feet tall.

Even though Chandler fit the description, but the details are still vague. It could still be any random guy in New York and New York is a big city.

Monica was waiting for Rachel at the waiting room of the hospital. She couldn't help but move her hands around her belly. She was carrying Chandler's baby. For a chance that maybe Chandler had lost his life in the accident, she still had a piece of him growing inside of her and she couldn't help but bring up a smile on her face. She and Chandler are going to have a baby. She just wished Chandler would have been there with her through all of it.

"Sorry Mon, am I late?" Rachel asked as she tried to catch her breath. It was obvious that she had ran all the way.

"Ms. Geller, please take this gown and head to room four, Dr. Long will be with you in a minute" the receptionist informed Monica and handed her a gown.

"Well looks like you're right on time Rachel"

Rachel took the gown from the receptionist and handed it to Monica and both the ladies went to room four. Monica went to the washroom to change out of her work clothes while Rachel admired the numerous pictures and models in the examination room.

Monica emerged from the changing room and sat on the examination chair.

"Wow Mon, with the gown your bump looks bigger. Wait, I can say that, right?"

"Of course Rachel, you can. Actually, my belly has gotten a lot bigger since my last appointment, it's just a sign that the baby is fine and growing healthily looking for more of mommy's organs to squish around"

Rachel couldn't help but smile at that. Her best friend was expecting a child. Monica was going to become a mother, something that she has wanted all her life. Chandlers death had taken a toll on all of them. Obviously, Monica was the one wo was affected by it the most, but the pregnancy somehow seemed to be helping her.

Monica was happier, she took care of herself, she ate and slept well, so it was good to see that Monica was handling herself well and a new member in their little family was always welcomed. Rachel could not imagine anyone of her friends other than Monica who could have a baby at a situation like this and she was nailing it.

"Hello Monica, how have you been?" Dr. Long entered the room with a huge smile on her face.

"I have been good, I followed all of your instructions and took all the pills you prescribed" Monica answered obediently.

"Well, that's good to know. Now put your legs up on the stirrups" Monica did was she was told and Rachel looked away from the scene.

The doctor went to one of the tables and picked up some gloves. She slipped them onto her hands.

"Okay Monica, deep breath and try to remain calm" Dr. Long started examining Monica. Rachel went to Monica side and moved her hair away from her face.

"How do you manage to be so calm while someone has a few fingers inside of you"

"Ms. Green, I have ears hope you know that" Dr. Long replied but she couldn't help but smile at that.

"Sorry" Rachel said and looked at Monica.

"Rach, it's okay I guess, after sometime you just get used to it" Monica assured Rachel.

"Well Ms. Geller, it looks like your baby is healthy and doing pretty well"

Both Monica and Rachel smiled at that news. Dr. Long went to some other cabinet in the room and took a bottle. She placed the bottle next to Monica and pulled a few machines close to her.

"Now let's look at your baby" Dr. Long lifted Monica's gown a little higher and squeezed some liquid out of the bottle. She then spread the liquid on Monica's belly and started moving the machine around it.

"Oh my god, It's gotten so big" Monica said through tears in her eyes.

"Yes, it has. See that's obviously the baby's head and that's it's arms and that right there are the legs" the doctor pointed at the screen. By now both Monica and Rachel were in tears.

"Here are a few tissues for you to clean up. You can collect the photo and your reports from the receptionist. Would you like to know the gender of the baby?" Dr. Long asked.

"Yes" Monica replied but her voice was barely a whisper.

"Well, it looks like you are having a little baby boy" the tears were now falling freely from her face. A boy! She and Chandler were going to have a boy! That was great news.

Monica cleaned her stomach with some tissues and went back to the washroom to change. After she was done, both Rachel and she walked out of the room. The receptionist stopped them briefly just to hand over Monica her files along with the newest picture of her baby.

"So, what are you going to name him?"

"Rach, we just found out that I'm having a boy, what makes you think that I already have a name picked out?"

"Well, you're Monica. You have had your children's names picked out since you were fourteen"

"Actually, I do have a name in mind"

"What is it? Come on tell me!"

"Well I always wanted to name my son Daniel, but-"

'Daniel, our little Danny that's a wonderful name, why not?"

"I want to honor Chandler, so I was thinking about naming him Chandler, what do you think?"

"I think that that's wonderful"

"Yeah, Chandler Daniel Bing"

"I love it, where do you want to go? Coffee?"

"I have some work in the bank"

"Bank it is, then maybe some coffee?"

"Sure!"

Chandler Daniel Bing the newest and the cutest member of their family.

A/N: So far so good? Please let me know I would love to hear it! No flashback in this one, hope that's okay.

Note: Monica was one month pregnant when Chandler left and I skipped three months ahead making Monica four months pregnant. So, her due date would be around the middle of January. Good? So that's the time line! So, technically it's August in the current chapter. I hope nobody is confused? But hey! If you are, I would love to clear it up for you.

All your reviews are amazing, I love you guys, you're awesome, never forget that!

Soumi97 I'm glad that you are hooked to this story. About the part that Richard couldn't be evil. Well think of it from Chandler's point of view, I just made up an AU on that. Thanks for reviewing.

Matty (Anything but fabulous) it's about time that I stop identifying you by your username because of your dedication on my work. I'm loving all of your reviews and I have never been so excited to read your bible. Argentina? Nice! Well my English isn't that good either because by nationality I'm Indian but I live in a middle easten country called Oman, yeah let that sink in. I'm sorry that I kind of forgot to mention you in the previous chapter, I had it in the back of my mind but by the time I realised it I had already posted this chapter. You seem like a really nice person and it would be nice to get to know you a little better. I have miles ahead to go with this series so please bare with me. I originally want this fic to be about Mondler only so I havent thought about putting the plot of Rachel and how Chandler protected her.

Thank you guest for your feedback I haven't thought about Mr. Geller in this fic because I really want this fic to be about Mondler, but I'll consider it.

Well that's all for now folks!


	9. Chapter 9: Mission Numero Dos

A/N: Remember me? When I used to update as per schedule? No? me neither! Anyway, apologies for not posting anything for over a month, but I hope this makes up for it. Also, are you all loving this series? Unfortunately the climax is close maybe four, five chapters away. So, hold on to your pants as I present to you Agent Sparks!

Chapter 9: Mission Numero Dos

25th July, London

It's been a week since Chandler was reinstated as an agent for the British agency. He was thankful that he hadn't gotten a mission, yet. Chandler knew that he had to kill and hire new recruits but he hadn't gotten direct orders from Father. So, Chandler had been sorting out paperwork since the past three months. Some might think that that's a lot of paperwork but he had to account for every second of his time in the United States of America, so basically Chandler was knee deep in papers that nobody gave a damn about but had to be done in the name "procedure".

John had been called by Father about six weeks ago and he hadn't seen John since. He missed him, he was his only friend in London. But just like himself John was an agent too, he had to work and possibly kill for a living.

Chandler concentrated at the work in hand. He was in his apartment. Yes, the agency did have a huge building for its employees but usually none of the employees where in the country, let along the building. They had the freedom to work at home whenever they wanted as long as they submitted the necessary documents in time.

The landline in Chandler's apartment started ringing.

"Hello?"

"My son, I have got a job for you"

"Father, I will not go on a killing spree, I wasn't ready a couple of years ago and I'm sure as hell that I'm not ready now or ever" Chandler explained.

"What makes you think you have a choice? Besides, relax I don't want to make you do something your heart isn't in. It's a kidnapping job"

"Kidnapping? NO!" Chandler couldn't kill so what made Father think that's he could kidnap anyone?

"Kidnapping a bunch of files! Okay? Not humans or animals! Would you please listen to me carefully!"

"Who calls stealing a bunch of files kidnapping?"

"Okay you got me, I just wanted to get on your nerves. So, will you do it?"

"As long as I'm getting you a bunch of files is the deal, I'm in"

The line went quite for a while. Chandler thought that maybe he said something he shouldn't have, but then he didn't really care about Father, its high time and a man like Father shouldn't scare him.

"Son, you should have asked for details before accepting my mission, haven't I taught you enough?"

"Yeah whatever, where will I get these files?"

"That's the thing, the files are in New York"

"No, I'm not going back. My friends think that I'm dead, I can't risk running into them"

"Chandler its either the files or getting me recruits, what's it going to be?"

Chandler took a deep breath. He can't go back to New York, that's not an option for him and he didn't have killing in his blood. Killing or New York? It was a massive thinker. He needed time to make up his mind, but he knew that that's not what Father wants to hear. No, he couldn't kill that was sure.

"New York, it is, but I'm not waiting a single day there, I'll fly back on the same day. Do we have a deal?"

"That's my boy! I'll have your visa processed, till then maintain a low profile"

"Yeah whatever"

Chandler disconnected the phone and threw it across the room. Not New York! Not again. But he had no other choice. He thought that he was done with that city for good, but of course life had a different say in it. He was sure that New York was out of the picture, He had even gotten a slight crush on the coffee girl, she was brunette, was about the same height as Monica and well she did look a lot like her, but he was moving on from Monica with a girl who looked pretty much like Monica.

But he was moving on.

 _Flashback (M, but not really)_

 _One of my hand is around Monica while the other is under her head. It's probably very early in the morning, early enough for a Sunday at least. So, the gang would be asleep giving Monica and I some alone time. Honestly, I thought that my hook up with Monica would be a one night stand, but I can't resist her and I hope she can't resist me too._

 _My mission is to protect Rachel, but Rachel is Monica's best friend so technically I'm not breaking any rules, am I? According to my contract I can have any personal relationships as long as I'm still focused about my mission._

 _I have to admit it though, this is one of the best relationships I have ever been in. Most girls start getting to involved way to quickly and I have to dump them and make up petty reasons. But with Monica she's already a part of my life, so the agency wouldn't want to execute her, hopefully not yet anyway._

" _Chandler, are you up?" Monica asked me in a groggy voice._

" _Yeah, I have been up for a while" I replied._

" _Yes, I can feel it on my hip" Monica commented about feeling my morning erection on her hip. Damn this woman is great._

 _Monica climbs on top of me and kisses me fiercely that I couldn't help but moan. I love morning sex, its fresh because you shower immediately afterwards and if you get lucky, shower sex! Oh, the best kind._

" _Sorry honey but the restaurant called me in early"_

" _On a Sunday?" I asked._

" _On a Sunday" She confirmed._

" _Don't they know boundaries?"_

" _Apparently not. Rain check?"_

" _Only if you cash it in tonight"77_

" _Definitely, okay I'm going to hit the shower"_

 _She pecked me on my lips and I watched her dangle her naked ass in front me just to humor me before she grabbed her bathrobe and headed out in the direction of the bathroom. Maybe I should cook breakfast for Monica. Nah, Monica would freak out about her kitchen being messed up._

 _In a couple of days Monica and I will officially complete one year together and I cannot imagine my life with anyone better. I don't really have anything to do today, actually I was planning on spending the whole day with Monica but since she has to work today, I can go gift shopping. It would be perfect, it should be perfect because that is what Monica deserves._

 _So, I go back to my own apartment to get dressed and head out to get my love a wonderful gift. I was in front of the coffee shop when I felt a gentle tap on my shoulder._

" _Hey son, how's it going?" I turn around and see that freak._

" _Father? Didn't expect you here"_

" _I came to check up on you"_

" _Bullshit!"_

" _You're right I wanted to keep some documents here, they're very confidential and our rivals are looking for them in London, so I thought I'd stash them here and then I thought I'd meet you too"_

" _Okay, now that you have met me, have a great time" I said and started walking in the opposite direction._

" _1998, Agent Sparks doesn't visit Father after he was shot even after having Father begging him"_

" _And your point is?"_

" _I can screw up your life at the flick of my wrist, I'm just giving you chance to even out the wrinkle"_

" _I thought you never forgot things like that?"_

" _Son, what is it going to be?"_

 _Chandler thought for a while. The bank was a few minutes away. If this was the only way to get rid of him? Yeah, he could do that._

" _Follow me to the bank" Chandler replied._

" _Is it safe?"_

" _It's a bank, they are meant to be safe. I'll take you to the bank my friends and I use, okay?"_

 _I led the way to the bank. Father was surprising quiet the whole time and I was really grateful for that. We halted as the bank came to view._

" _You're right Sparks, I can't forget offences like that, so don't pull stunts like those okay?"_

" _No, you have been bossing me all my life, I at least have that much freedom of choice" The bastard was trying to boss me around and I will not have that, not again. It's about time that I stood up for myself for once and face all my monsters._

" _You're an agent, your whole life has been my choice" Richard tried to reason._

" _And that's not going to work anymore" Chandler fought back._

" _Don't argue with me!"_

" _Or what? I'll regret it?"_

" _You will regret it. Thanks for bringing me here, you can go now"_

" _Gladly!"_

 _I signaled for a cab and within seconds I was out of there. That man ruined my mood to shop. So, I took some time to cool off and went shopping for a gift for Monica. After I was done visiting a million shops, I still couldn't find the perfect gift for Mon. I checked my watch. Great! it's her lunch break, maybe I can trick her into telling me something that she wants._

 _Yeah that could work. I grabbed my phone and called her._

" _Hey hon, want to have lunch?"_

" _Actually, I'd love to but I kind of have plans with someone else"_

" _Who?"_

" _Rich- Richie"_

" _Who's that?"_

" _Oh, he's um, the owner of the restaurant. Yes! He's the owner of the Restaurant. Aha!"_

" _I thought his name was something else like Matt or something"_

" _WELL IT ISNT!"_

" _Hon, you seem tense. Want to talk about it?"_

" _Maybe when I get home?"_

" _Sure, bye love you"_

" _Same here"_

 _Huh, she didn't say it back probably because she was with her boss. It's okay, I guess. Monica will tell what it is, I don't have to over think it._

That was the time Monica had lunch with Richard, before they had left for Vegas. They had almost broken up after that fight and they had almost gotten married after. They should have gotten married in Vegas at least then Monica wouldn't have gone through the heart ache that he caused and probably they would have had a few kids by now.

He had had it all and now he has none, well he has an assignment to go to New York. Because of times like this he hated Karma. He hated Karma really bad.

A/N: Huge apologies for the delay, my bad! Thanks for bearing with me. That's all for now folks


	10. Chapter 10: Trouble in not-so-paradise

Chapter 10: Trouble in not-so-paradise

"Hey Mon could you hurry up there are a bunch of things that I would love to do than spend hours at the bank"

Monica and Rachel had been waiting for about ten minutes for the bank manager. Monica had decided that it's about time to close Chandler's account, donate half the money to charity and keep half of it for their little baby. If Chandler was really alive, there would have been some signs by now, but there weren't any. She had been waiting for about four months now and they had gotten no information about him. So, the police have presumed him to be dead and told her that there was nothing more they could do.

Monica choose to ignore that for about two months but now she was forced to think practically, she cannot bring another human being in the world if she was emotionally unstable. Her baby didn't deserve it. She had to accept the fact that Chandler is dead and move on. She had to focus all of her attention on her baby now, she was going to be a mother and she had to make sure that she is capable of giving everything to her baby including the emotional support he needed.

"Rach, just a few minutes I promise"

"You promise?"

The bank manager couldn't have chosen a better moment to intrude them.

"Mrs. Bing, I presume?"

"Um, it's Miss Geller actually"

"My apologies I just assumed that you were-"

"It's alright"

Monica might have been ready to accept that Chandler was no more but she couldn't bring herself to hear it from a stranger's mouth.

"Would you kindly follow me this way?"

"Okay"

Monica followed the manager quietly into his office and took a seat across him.

"Miss Geller, have you gotten all the required documents?"

"Yes, I have them all right here in this file"

Monica handed him the file.

"Wow, it's well organized"

"Thank you"

Monica wasn't interested in making small talk with him. It wasn't that he wasn't a nice person, she just wasn't in the mood to do anything when it came to making the arrangements about Chandler. She wasn't ready to say goodbye to Chandler, not just yet.

 _Flashback:_

 _I slowly made my way up the stairs and opened the door to our apartment. Chandler was looking at the wedding book as I entered. I put my purse on the counter as Chandler closed the book._

" _Hey" I greeted him._

" _Hey"_

" _Listen umm, I've been thinking, it's not fair for me to ask you to spend all of your money on our wedding. I mean, you worked, you worked really hard for that"_

" _Eh!"_

" _Eh, you worked for that" Chandler smiled._

" _Look, I thought about it too, and I'm sorry. I think we should spend all of the money on the wedding."_

" _You do?!" I was shocked. Earlier he was so serious when he said that he wanted to put his foot down and didn't want to spend all the money on the wedding._

" _Yeah, I'm putting my foot down. Yeah look, when I proposed I told you that I would do anything to make you happy, and if having the perfect wedding makes you happy, then that's what we're going to do." He pulled me in for a hug. His hands slowly made their way to my waist as I stood on my tip toes to kiss him._

" _Oh, you're so sweet. Oh, but wait, what about our, what about the future and stuff?"_

" _Eh, forget about the future and stuff! So we only have two kids, you know? We'll pick our favorite and_ _that_ _one will get to go to college" Chandler thought about the future? And that didn't send him running through the door. I'm really intrigued._

" _You thought about that?" I couldn't help but asking him._

" _Yeah"_

" _How many kids were we gonna have?" I asked._

" _Uh, four, a boy, twin girls and another boy"_

" _What else did you think about?"_

" _Well, stuff like where'd we live, you know? Like a small place outside the city, where our kids could learn to ride their bikes and stuff. You know, we could have a cat that had a bell on its collar and we could hear it every time it ran through the little kitty door. Of course, we'd have an apartment over the garage where Joey could grow old." I moved closer to him, completely mesmerized by his foresight._

 _That's what I want. I don't want to just get married to him, I want all of him, forever. And I finally made my mind._

" _You know what? I-I don't want a big, fancy wedding"_

" _Sure you do"_

" _No, I want everything you just said. I want a marriage"_

" _You sure?"_

"Yeah _"_

" _I love you so much"_

" _I love you"_

Monica loved him so much that it hurt.

Suddenly the doors barged open, drawing attention to the people who entered the bank.

"Everybody get down on your knees!"

There were four men and a woman who had entered the bank. Their faces were covered in masks and had guns slung over their shoulders. One of the men approached Monica and the bank manager and caught them by their shoulders, brought them out and threw them on the floor.

She saw Rachel and quickly crawled over to her. Rachel had tears streaming down her eyes, Monica hugged her and tried to get herself into control.

"It's okay Rachel, nothing will happen to us" Monica whispered into her ears trying to calm her a bit.

The four men kept walking back and forth observing all of them. The women had gone inside the back of the bank.

"All of you throw your phones in the front and don't even think of calling the police"

Everybody around them threw their phones, so Monica took her phone and Rachel's phone out and threw it in front of them. Rachel was way too traumatized to do anything. She just kept looking at the wall behind the people who were robbing the bank.

"All of you get up and sit at that corner, don't try to act smart or you will be killed"

Everybody did as they were told and quietly made their way to the corner the masked man pointed to. Monica led Rachel to the destination, sat her on the ground and sat beside of her.

Monica took the moment to look around. There were around twenty-five people taken as hostages including Rachel and her. All of them were of different ages. She saw a little girl clinging to her mother as her mother tried to console her. She saw an elderly couple sitting across her looking scared, they smiled at her and she couldn't help but smile back at them.

Her eyes trailed further and landed on a guy with short sandy brown hair and light blue eyes. She couldn't believe what she saw. Monica gasped. This couldn't be true, maybe her mind was playing tricks on her. After all this time and heart break? He couldn't just be sitting across from her. It couldn't be that simple. No! it couldn't but then he smiled back at her when he saw her looking his way. He was about to open his mouth to speak, but she beat him to it.

"Chandler?"

"Hey"

A/N: I know you anticipated it but I hope I have been doing justice to this fic so far. Don't hesitate to let me know. Also, I'm planning to continue the next part of this chapter as another series like maybe 3-4 chapters later. What do you guys think? Let me know. That's all for now folks!


	11. Chapter 11: Reunion Of Ex-Lovers

A/N: Caution! It took me a lot of time to think this through and finally write this chapter.

Chapter 11: Reunion of Ex-lovers

He could have shown any bank on the face of this planet to Father, but no, he had to choose the one which he and his friends used. Obviously, he didn't expect to get stuck in the middle of a bank robbery. He could get out of this situation very easily. All he had to do was figure out who these robbers were working for, figure out if they were allies or enemies of the British agency, execute them if they were enemies or just ask for the papers he wanted and disappear from the bank or well help them to get out of this situation without harming anyone. Easy, right?

Well, it would have been but due to a particular brunette in the bank made it way harder. Chandler scooted closer to Monica without drawing the robbers' attention.

"Hey" Chandler whispered.

"I heard you the first time"

The voice of an angel, the voice that he had been dying to hear for months, the voice of her person who is truly his for the rest of their lives, except for the tiny little fact that ran away on the day of the wedding and now she probably hates him. She should. He hates him! but his heart couldn't help but acknowledge her presence. How she sat there with her knees drawn up, with the scared but determined look in her eyes. There was a blonde woman in her eyes who kept crying. He felt sorry for the woman. But Monica, being the kind-hearted person who she is had taken her head in her lap ad let her weep on her while she tried to comfort her.

"Who's this?" Chandler asked pointing to the woman.

"None of your god damn business"

Chandler took that as a que to shut up and let the robbery happen. He couldn't do anything, Monica was there, he couldn't risk her life for stupid papers.

"You could have just told me that you didn't want to get married, you didn't have to make this huge scene. I would have understood and wouldn't have forced you into it"

"Monica, I can explain"

"I'm sure you, I don't want to get hurt anymore, not by you at least so would you just keep quiet and move somewhere else. I already have to take care of Rachel I done want to deal with you as well"

That explained a lot, the woman crying on Monica's lap was Rachel. This is just great now he has to make sure that nothing happens to Rachel too. He is definitely in deep trouble now.

Chandler tried to speak again but Monica looked at him with a look that meant that 'she wasn't interested'. So, he didn't say anything, he just sat there beside her listening to Rachel whimpering on her lap. Monica looked the same but still different. Her eyes weren't warm or inviting, they were cold, she didn't give him that smile which was reserved for him. Why would she? After all he did to her.

Chandler however didn't go back to his original spot. He couldn't, he wanted to stay close to her, there was a possibility that he may never see her again so he's going to exploit it as much as she'd allow.

Suddenly one of the robbers came closer to the hostages. He was holding a AK74-GP30, two shots from this gun in the right place in enough for a one-way trip to the underground. He pointed the gun at the hostages. Chandler felt Monica grabbing his hand and ducking her head in the cavity of their shoulders.

The gun man was pointing the gun one by one at each hostage. Chandler knew that he wouldn't harm anyone, he hadn't even made demands yet and the police weren't even out yet. He was simply counting the number of hostages their group had taken. Chandler being in the same business knew there was nothing to be scared of, yet. But others around him were freaked out, including Monica. So, he nudged her head by his shoulder and wrapped his arm around her. She didn't shrug him off. She leaned into him. He was really glad that she didn't. Even though he felt like he was tricking her. He wouldn't let this opportunity slide.

The gun man then reverted back to his initial position. Everyone around him exhaled and breathed a sigh of relief. Monica looked up and saw that the robber was no longer pointing a gun at them. She saw how she had been clinging on to Chandler and sat up straight. Chandler quickly removed his hand that was around her and folded them onto his lap.

"I bet you want me dead, now that you know that I faked it all" Chandler whispered.

"You have no clue how much"

Chandler suddenly stood up. The gun man started making his way towards Chandler. Monica pulled Chandler's leg to try to get him to sit down. Chandler looked down to her, Monica had never been so scared in her entire life as she was now.

"Sit back down or it wouldn't take me much to empty this gun into you" the gun man spoke.

Everyone around them held on to each other, bracing their selves to hear a gun shot. Monica pulled him with a greater force.

"I want to use the washroom"

The gun man looked at his team member, the other guy nodded.

The gun man grabbed Chandler and pointed the gun at his head,

"Start moving"

Chandler started making his way to the back of the back. Once the guy had closed the door he turned around and faced him.

"I don't know what you want but I'm one of you"

Chandler handed in his ID, the British agency one. A little dangerous move but all the protocols they followed seemed familiar so maybe this guy recognized his agency.

"You work for Father?"

"Yeah"

The gun man lowered his gun from Chandler's head.

"Us too, come I'll make you meet the others"

The gun man dragged him out of the bathroom to the back of the bank. As the gun man introduced others, Chandler tried to register their names but is mind was busy wandering around Monica. At least now both of them are safe.

"And he is the head of our operation, his name is" the gun man went on.

"I would love to introduce a fellow agent myself, if I may" said the captain of their team.

"Yes, and you are?" Chandler asked politely even though he didn't want to know.

"Oh, I think you remember me" the captain removed his mask.

"John?"

"Hello Jason"

John raised his gun and shot.

A/N: I couldn't handle this chapter did you guys? Sorry for the cliff hanger, let me know if you liked it. That's all for now folks!


	12. Chapter 12: I'm going to be a daddy?

A/N: UPDATED! NEW DIALOGUES HAVE BEEN ADDED!

Do let me know about this one. Also, I'm going to continue this fic instead of writing a new one.

Chapter 12: I'm going to be a daddy?

The bang reverberated in Monica's ear. Her eyes quickly teared up and she covered her mouth with her hand. She remembered the last conversation she had with him.

" _I bet you want me dead, now that you know that I faked it all" Chandler whispered._

" _You have no clue how much_ "

No she didn't want him dead! She didn't care, she wanted him back. She was ready to forgive him for all the heartache he had caused her just to see him again. Monica looked around and saw the other hostages holding onto their loved ones tighter. She looked down at Rachel who hadn't stopped crying. Rachel hadn't heard the gun going off. She was probably too occupied with herself that her brain was taking time registering that the bank and been taken over by criminals and most of her senses had probably given up on her.

Monica kept on looking at the door through which Chandler had gone in.

" _I bet you want me dead, now that you know that I faked it all"_

His voice was so clear in her head. She had already gone through Chandler dying once, she wasn't ready to experience that feeling all over again. Her pregnancy was making her feel way too many things at once. Suddenly a man come out of that door.

He was dressed in a proper black, bullet proof armor. He had some sort of helmet on his head, a gun that was slung over his shoulder while he held another huge gone in his hand.

"Boss has agreed to let seven of you go"

His voice was robotic like he was using a device to disguise his voice. The gun man started pointing at random people. After he picked out five hostages from the crowd, the masked man pointed and Monica and Rachel.

"Stand up" said the armed masked man.

"Tell me about that man that just went in, is he okay? Tell me that you didnt kill him"

The gun man put his hand around Monica's neck and put the gun at the side of her head. Monica tried to release herself from his grasp, but he was too strong, he was too strong for 'freakishly strong Monica'.

"Questions questions, how dare you ask so many questions to a hand holding a gun? Don't you know that I could just kill you"

"Please just-"

"Another word and a hostages dies"

Monica stopped trying to free herself and asked no more questions to the armed man, the gun man however didnt let her go and maintained his grip on her. He told them to make a que in front of him and lead them to the rear exit of the bank. He started letting the people go, but he didn't leave Monica. Rachel started running away from the bank, however her tears hadn't stopped yet.

The gun man turned Monica to face him and loosened his grip on Monica.

"I guess you want to kill me? To scare the police? Go ahead"

"I would never do that Monica"

The gun man slung his gun on the other shoulder. He reached for his helmet and removed it.

"Oh my god! Chandler?"

"Hey don't worry about me, I'm trying to stop them, I negotiated with their boss to let some of the hostages go. The police are informed but tell them to hurry up, I won't be able to keep them occupied for much longer"

Monica looked deep into his eyes, for a moment Chandler saw the old Monica.

"Idiot!"

Monica wacked him on his shoulder and started crying.

"I thought that bullet killed you!"

"Mon, it's going to take more than a gun and a car accident for me to die. I missed you"

Chandler took her in his arms and hugged her tightly, she hugged him back. Chandler took her face into his arms and kissed her. Even though he wasn't dead, he never felt more alive in the past four months than how he felt now. Monica kissed him back. Chandler could feel her tears on his cheeks as they kissed.

He broke the kiss.

"Okay Mon I gotta go" Chandler whispered.

"Be safe"

"I will be"

"You have to be, I'm wont be the only one who'll be waiting for you"

"Yeah I know, you can tell the gang that I'm alive, it's fine"

"Chandler, that's not what I meant"

"Huh? Then who were you referring to?"

Monica stood on her toes and leaned in closer to him.

"I'm pregnant" Monica slowly whispered into his ear.

"You're what?" Chandler looked at her with a biggest smile. Monica nodded while biting her lip. She saw how his face changed from concerned to joyous in a matter of few microseconds.

Chandler gently lifted her up from her waist and spun her around.

"I'm going to be a daddy? Wait, is the spinning okay?" Chandler inquired as he put her down. Monica simply nodded with fresh tears in her eyes.

"I'm about four months long" Monica whispered.

"Four months? I'm so sorry, I have so much to tell you about where I had been, please don't hate me, I didn't do it on purpose, I swear"

"Chandler, we can talk about this later"

Chandler nodded and leaned down to kiss her again and then hugged her once again.

"I love you" Chandler whispered.

"I love you too"

Suddenly, Chandler's expression changed.

"Mon, I really have to go now"

"Just be safe, I don't want to raise our boy all by myself"

"We are having a boy?"Monica nodded.

Chandler kissed her on her lips and slowly got down to his knees and gently lifted Monica's shirt up and planted a small kiss on her clearly swollen belly. Chandler stood up and hugged Monica one last time.

"I really have to go now babe"

"I know, I just can't say bye"

"You don't have to, just close your eyes and count to three"

Monica did as she was told.

"1…2…3"

Monica opened her eyes and he was gone.

A/N: I think this is my favorite chapter so far, comments? Tell you what! If I hit 40 comments I'll post a new chapter within this week. Don't disappoint me!

That's all for now folks!


	13. Chapter 13: Boom

A/N: This was delayed as Anything but fabulous cheated. Sincere apologies for the last chapter. I kind of rushed with it and maybe that's why there is so much confusion. I hope this one doesn't disappoint you all.

Chapter 13: Boom

Chandler is alive

Just thinking about it almost made all the pain and suffering go away.

 _Almost…_

But never the less, Monica decided not to pay attention to it. Chandler is alive and she'd gladly have that over him being dead. Their baby had a father. Monica couldn't help but smile at that.

"Hear that little one? Daddy is alive"

 _Daddy_

But first things first, she had to contact the police since that's what she was told to do. She just got Chandler back and if he says that he's a good guy and he had no hand in hijacking the bank, she believed him. She was a fool to believe him, but she believed him. She had no choice but to believe him. She couldn't loathe him, not after seeing him getting teary over their unborn child.

What they say is true, you can't truly love a man until you see him love his children.

Monica quickly walked as far as she could from the bank or as fast as her pregnancy would allow her, without getting tired and or running out of breath. Monica called out the first person she could find and asked for their phone, since her phone was thrown somewhere in the bank. She borrowed the phone and dialed 911.

"Hello?"

"This is 911 What is your emergency?" the operator on the phone spoke.

"This is regarding the-"

Before Monica could finish her sentence, the whole place burst into flames.

 _Chandler!_

"Ma'am what was that sound?" the operator's voice was a lot more concerned.

Monica's hand flew to her mouth. She dropped the phone, which probably hit the ground too hard and shattered into a million pieces. The bank was on fire. Monica was no expert on ammunition but she was sure that was a bomb. Huge tears made their way down Monica's cheek.

A police car stopped beside her. An officer stepped out of the car and approached her. The officer started asking her questions. She wasn't sure what he was saying. Everything seemed to be spinning. Monica was about to collapse onto the road when she felt someone pulling her.

"Mon, are you okay?"

"Ross?" Monica's voice was barely a whisper.

"Mon, you need to come home, I found Rachel, she's with Joey" Ross tried to console his sister.

"Ross, I-I can't-t"

Monica tried speaking but it seemed as if her words had given up on her. She tried freeing herself from her brother's embrace but she just couldn't get away from him.

"Yes, you can!"

"Ross-"

"Whatever it is, we can discuss it at home"

Ross held Monica tightly and shook her, trying to get her back to her senses, it was so unlike Monica to get panicked, even in situations like these. But he wanted his strong, brave sister back. His unborn nephew needed his sister more than him. She had to stay strong for him. The baby isn't even born yet and has already suffered so much.

Suddenly Ross felt his sister pushing him away.

"No Ross! Chandler was in there, he's alive" Monica yelled.

"What?"

"Yes, I saw him, he told me that he was going to stop the robbers and he told me to call the cops and to tell them to hurry, but now the building is in flames"

"Chandler is alive?" Ross whispered.

"Yes"

"Are you sure?" Ross inquired.

"YES, I'M SURE! I told him about the baby and we kissed and we-"

A fresh batch of tears covered Monica's cheeks. Monica used the back of her hand to clear the from her face.

"Monica, the best thing for that baby is for you to stay away from this chaos, you need to- "

Out of the corner of her eye Monica saw someone being brought out from a stretcher from the inside of the bank. Monica broke free from Ross' grip and ran towards the paramedic who was pushing the stretcher. The man on the stretcher was wearing a similar armor that Chandler was wearing, but it was burned from places.

"My fiancé was inside, did he-"

"Ma'am, please step out of the way, unfortunately only this gentleman is still breathing, we have to take him to the hospital immediately"

Monica froze, Chandler's dead? No, it couldn't be. But what if that's him on the stretcher? If there was a slight possibility that that's Chandler on the stretcher, Monica had to take it. she had spent so many moths without him dealing with the fact that he was dead and even if there was a chance that he is not, that somehow, he survived this catastrophe, Monica had to take it. Monica ran towards the stretcher and pulled the mask out.

It was Chandler.

"Oh god Chandler? Honey, can you hear me?"

"Ma'am, please move away, his life is still on the line. If you know him, I suggest you follow the ambulance to the hospital"

Monica nodded and walked back to her brother.

"So?" Ross asked.

"He's alive, his life is still in danger, but he's alive Ross!" Monica let her tears fall freely as Ross tried to console her.

"Chandler will make it Mon, he will, for you and your baby"

"Our baby" Monica nodded against Ross' shirt.

"Come let's go to the hospital, I'll text Joey, he will get the rest of them to the hospital.

Monica nodded and quickly climbed into her brother's car.

Chandler is alive.

A/N: So? What do you think? This is my most followed, favorited and reviewed fic. Thank you for the love that you guys have been giving to me as well as this fic. You have no idea how happy I am.

That's all for now folks!


	14. Chapter 14: Awake

A/N: Sorry for being lazy and not uploading for a long time, let's just say that college took a toll of my life.

Chapter 14: Awake

 _Chandler's POV_

 _I opened my eyes, they feel really heavy, I guess I'm really tired. The light is too intense that I can literally feel it burning my corneas. I close my eyes immediately. I tried to bring my hand to my face but I can feel something holding it back. I slowly open my eyes and look at my wrist. They are cuffed to my bed._

 _My bed looks different, I looked around the room. Good news, I wasn't kidnapped. Bad news, I'm in a hospital. I hate hospitals. Wait, why am I in a hospital? I try to sit up, but my back gives out. I have been in the hospital for way to long. I look around my bed trying to see if I can identify any machines, which might tell me why exactly I'm in the hospital, but everything looks regular._

 _I can't seem to remember the date, or the month and I'm not exactly sure about the year either, this is bad, I scanned the room once again, hoping that my eyes would catch a calendar, but no such luck; all I can see are stupid plants._

 _I need answers, I need answers asap._

"Good Morning Mr. Bing" _a man; the doctor greets me._

 _I tried to smile a bit but my headache was getting worse. A few police officers followed the doctor._

"Would you answer some questions for us?"

"I can try to, but I don't really remember what happened to me, I didn't hurt anybody did I?"

 _I noticed the officers looking at each other quizzically._

"State your name for the record"

"My name is..." _What was my name? Yes! Jason, its Jason, but no that can't be right my name is Jason Sparks but this guy called me Mr. Bing._

 _Oh! The mission! Everything started rushing back to me, Monica!_

"I want to see Monica! Let me go!"

 _I started to wiggle, I knew it was worthless but I wanted to see Monica, my Monica._

"Mr. Bing, you need to calm down"

 _Suddenly, I started losing control over my limbs I felt the doctor around me and then everything faded to black._

"Stop it! You are hurting him!" Monica barged into the room.

"Ma'am please"

"No, stop it and please let the doctors do their work, and please loose the handcuffs, he is in no condition to get up, let alone escape."

"Ma'am we can't-"

"You said that he is valuable for your investigation then treat him like that or I won't let him give you a statement"

"Ma'am you cannot do-"

"I think we are done here officers"

The officers knew not to argue with an agitated woman, especially after someone close to her has just woken up from a coma.

One of the policemen removed the cuffs and left the room along with his partner.

"What happened to him?" Monica asked the doctor.

"Well, it looks like he got overwhelmed"

"Is he going to be okay?"

"Yes, but avoid telling him anything that might shock him or surprise him, have a conversation to a minimum and let him do the talking, he's been in a coma for six months, we need his body to gain back control, but slowly and steadily"

The doctor scribbled something on Chandler's pad and he left the room.

Monica sat down beside Chandler and moved her hand through his hair, which were now a bit longer than how he usually kept them, they had grown dark and oily in this copped up room, his cheeks had a fine stubble on them and his forehead had a huge band aid on it, but Chandler still looked the same to Monica, apart from the fact that his skin was paler and he seemed to have lost weight, a lot of weight.

Monica caressed his cheek and bought her hand and rested it in his hand. His wrists were turning red because of his recent episode. He was coming back, he was coming back her.

"Hey babe, is he okay?"

Monica turned as she heard someone addressing her.

"Yeah, he just woke up"

"He did? Then why do you seem so sad then? Isn't it a good thing?"

"Yes, it's a good thing, but he kind of got overwhelmed and he passed out"

The visitor came closer and hugged Monica from behind.

"He will wake up again, don't worry"

"He was asking for me"

"Huh?"

"He started screaming for me and the police officers continued grilling him and then he passed out"

"Mon, honey, he's coming back and that's great news. Isn't it? So why don't we focus on that?"

"Yeah, you are right Richard"

Richard bent down to give a Monica a kiss.

 _Six Months Ago_

Monica and Ross rushed into the hospital. They saw the rest of their friends in the waiting room.

"Mon, they just took him to surgery"

Rachel and Ross seated Monica down who was crying on Phoebe's shoulder. All of them tried to calm her down until she finally cried herself to sleep, they knew that this wasn't good for her baby, but they and the baby had no other choice, this was Chandler after all.

"Guys what is all this?" Phoebe whispered.

The hospital which was quite had suddenly turned chaotic. All of them apart from Rachel stayed with Monica while the others decided to go check where all this noise was coming from

"Phoebe, they are bringing all the victims of the bombing here" Ross answered as his eyes were glued to Rachel, watching her stroke his sister's head, through the window.

A lot of doctors started running around taking their patients into different rooms.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?"

"Richard? What are you doing here?"

"I work here, I'm a doctor remember?"

"Yes, but aren't you an eye doctor?"

"Ophthalmologist? Yes, but because of the bombing the dean of medicine has asked all doctors to cancel all appointments and treat the bomb victims. Oh my god, are all of you okay? Where is Monica, did she?"

Richard started tearing up.

"No, she's fine, she's sleeping, its Chandler who… um, you know" Joey answered.

"Is there anything I can do for him?" Richard asked.

"We don't know, he's in surgery right now"

Richard's phone started ringing.

"Sorry guys, I have to get this. I'll see what I can do for Chandler"

"Thanks Richard"

With that Richard ran to a corner, far away from Joey and his friends. Richard picked up the phone.

"Are you happy?"

"Yeah, well done!" Richard answered.

"I told you I can pull this off"

"Yeah yeah, now skip town and don't call me for another six months at least"

"You got it Father"

"Thank you, John,"

A/N: I would suggest that you re-read the entire fic if you are confused about who is John. I hope this made up for my absence, please feel free to let me know!

That's all for now folks!


End file.
